Sweet Dreams
by Bluebell Ren
Summary: Allen has a nightmare and Lavi is the only one there to hold him tight. My first D.Gray Man fic, pairing is Lavi x Allen.


Yay! This is my first Man fanfic. I just love this pairing, Lavi x Allen is awesome. Well I hope you enjoy this, I've been racking my brain from months of Writer's block, hence why nothing else has been updated.

**Disclaimer:** Bluebell Ren does not own Man, no matter how much she wished plus Hoshino Katsura wouldn't even let her buy Timcanpy with her lousy 5 cents. (Ren is in the corner, sighing as the moths come out of her Host Club wallet.)

**XXXXXXXX**

Sweet Dreams

By Bluebell Ren

**XXXXXXXX**

Lavi walked amongst the halls of the Order. He had just talked to Panda Jiji. The old man saw that Lavi was becoming too attached to the Order and also his growing feelings towards Allen Walker. Bookman decided that it would be best if Lavi didn't become a bookman. But instead of erasing his memories of the Bookmen ways, Lavi took an oath that none of the Bookman secrets would escape from his lips and that he would turn over all of his research logs. Now Lavi could be free and could have these feelings for the snowy haired teen. He had also told Lenalee and Komui, and they easily accepted it.  
"But if you break Allen's heart, I will come after you with Dark Boots and Komurin." Lenalee threatened, Lavi swallowed dryly, knowing the girl would do it too. But then she pushed him out the door,  
"Go tell him now. I think I saw him in the library." She said as she closed the door. Lavi ran to the library, fearing what the girl would do if he didn't.  
"Moyashi-chan!" Lavi yelled into the room. No yells of 'It's Allen!' came back. Lavi was about to turn and leave when he heard the soft snoring and mumbling coming from one of the chairs. He looked in the chair from where the noises were coming from; finding Allen, fast asleep with a book still in his hand. Lavi couldn't help but smile at the sleeping boy's face. But when Lavi went to brush some hair from the boy's face, Allen began tossing and turning, also muttering with a pained expression on his face. Sweat began to plaster Allen's face as he kept turning in his sleep.  
'Must be having a nightmare.' Thought Lavi. Then remembering that if you would talk to someone who was asleep, it would affect their dreams. Lavi crouched beside Allen's head, hoping it would work. After swiping some hair from the boy's ear, he then whispered,  
"Allen-kun."

**XXXXXXXX  
**_in Allen's Dream  
_**XXXXXXXX  
**

The white haired boy was on the snow covered ground, crying. All of his friends in the Black Order had just died in front of his eyes but it was him who had killed them.  
"No, I didn't mean it, I'm sorry." He cried out to the darkness. Then a voice pierced the quiet.

"Allen-kun." The boy turned to see a smiling Lavi appear in front of him.

"Lavi!" The snowy haired boy ran up to him, still running down his face. He grabbed the front of Lavi's jacket, placing his head on Lavi's chest.

"Lavi, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kill them. I didn't mean it." Lavi patted his head gently.  
"It's ok, Allen-kun. You're forgiven." Allen rubbed his eyes and looked up at Lavi.  
"Just wake up and I'll be right there to hug you and rid you of this nightmare." Allen then became confused, wake up? When did he fall asleep?

"Just wake up Allen-kun. I got something important to tell you." Lavi said with a smirk on his face, causing the younger to blush. The boy did in fact like the crimson haired boy but never told him. Doing what Lavi told him, he closed his eyes and then reopened them. The white field was replaced with the library with Lavi right next to him.  
"Good morning, Allen-kun!" Lavi said with a sweet smile. Allen blushed lightly before asking,  
"Is there something you want, Lavi?" Lavi nodded before hugging the smaller boy. Allen blushed again, then Lavi pulled away, placing his palm on Allen's chin and making the boy look up at him.  
"Forgive me for this but it's the only way…"  
"The only way fo-." Allen was cut off by Lavi placing his lips on his own. Lavi's hand traveled up the boy's face, stopping on his cheek. Allen closed his eyes and kissed back, surprising Lavi. Allen then wrapped his arms around Lavi's neck and Lavi placed his other hand behind Allen's head. Then the need to breathe cut them short. They stayed in that position, neither wanting to let go.  
"Allen, I think I'm in love with you." Allen blushed so red, it rivaled Lavi's hair. Lavi hugged him tighter, as if asking 'how do you feel about me?' Allen blushed even more before stuttering,  
"L-lavi, I-i love you too," Lavi smiled brightly and kissed Allen again, this one filled with happiness and love. When he pulled away, Allen had to ask,  
"Lavi, what about Bookman?" Lavi smirked again.

"Panda Jiji said that I've grown to attached to the Order and he noticed my feelings for a certain white haired exorcist and decided it was wise that I don't become a bookman." Allen frowned.

"But you spent most of your life trying to become one. I didn't want to take you away from that." Lavi hugged the boy as he pouted.

"Hey it was actually my idea, my life at the Black Order and with you is going to more important to me." This made Allen blush but then he began to yawn again.

"Scoot over, I'll be your pillow." The younger became embarrassed but did what the boy told him. Leaning his head on his shoulder, Allen began to close his eyes.

"This way, you can have sweet dreams of me and if you have another nightmare, I'll be right here." Allen smiled softly and tiredly.

"Good night, Lavi." Smiling at the younger boy, he hugged Allen closer, placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Goodnight, my kawaii moyashi." Allen was already asleep to hear the comment, dreaming of his crimson-haired rabbit.

**THE END**

Okay, to me, the ending is a little, hmm what's the word, ah, a little sappy. So just tell me what you think and pray that my Creative Writing teacher doesn't come after me for writing this instead of my final project. (Shivers at the image.) Bye everyone.


End file.
